The present invention relates to luggage and, more particularly, to an innovative design of luggage.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional luggage case. This design of luggage case cart comprises a rectangular frame body 70, which supports the luggage in shape, a flexible fabric covering covered on the frame body 70 to form outside walls 71 and 72 of the luggage. The flexible fabric covering defines a storage space 73 for holding goods, clothes, and etc. One outside wall 72 has a zipper 721, which controls the entrance of the storage space 73. The luggage comprises two wheel assemblies 74 at the bottom side, a carrying handle 75 at the center of the top side, and a retractable handle 76 near the back side. This structure of luggage case cart is heavy. Further, the monotonous design of this structure of luggage case is boring the consumer.
The primary objective of the present invention is therefore to provide an innovative design of luggage, which attract consumers"" attention.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the luggage of the present invention comprises a frame body defining a holding space, the frame body having a main frame unit and a side frame unit which with one end connected to the main frame unit at an predetermined angle; a bag body, having at least one part installed in the holding space in the frame body; a handle, for holding by the user; two wheel assemblies bilaterally mounted on a bottom side of the frame body, and locating means adapted to secure the bag body to the frame body.